Büszkeség
by stoobie
Summary: Férfiúi büszkeség - és asszonyi türelem.


**Büszkeség**

Úgy csúsztatom le a vállamról a kabátom, mintha konfúziós átok hatása alatt lennék. Nem igazán tudom, hogy hogyan kerültem haza; egyfolytában Te jársz a fejemben.

Merlinem… majdnem két hónap telt el azóta. Rengeteg idő, megszámlálhatatlanul sok másodperc és könny.

Azon az estén láttalak utoljára. Készültem visszavonulni, amikor a szalonon átsétálva ott találtalak a kandalló előtt, ahogy éppen magadra öltötted a köpenyed. Az arcod komor volt, homlokodon a ráncok gondterheltségről susogtak. Megtorpantam, te felnéztél. Nem szóltál semmit, de abból, ahogy megfeszült a bőröd az állkapcsodon, tudtam, hova készülsz. Elindultam, hogy megöleljelek, de kurtán megráztad a fejed, és a következő pillanatban már felcsaptak a zöld lángok.

Órákon át virrasztottam. Bolyongtam a kúriában, a tehetetlenség érzése telepedett rám, nem hagyott nyugtot az aggodalom, vajon megéred-e a reggelt.

Mire teljesen maga alá gyűrt a kimerültség, már hajnalodott. Halvány derengés kúszott be némán a függönyök alatt, hogy sápadt, élettelen fénybe vonjon.

Valóban hideg volt, vagy csak én fáztam? Már nem is tudom, de mikor feleszméltem, reszkettem; fájdalmas rémálomnak éreztem az egészet.

Felugrottam, majd visszaroskadtam a kis fotelbe, ahol összekuporodva virrasztottam. Pár perccel később abban a reményben rohantam a dolgozószobádhoz, hogy ott talállak; de az ajtaja zárva volt, s hiába szólongattalak, nem válaszoltál. Nem találtalak az étkezőben, a parkban, a páváidnál sem… sehol.

Ahányszor rápillantok a kandallóra, mindig eszembe juttatja, milyen volt öklömnyire zsugorodott gyomorral, fojtogató sírással küszködve várni, hogy hazatérj.

Órák, napok, hetek, majd hónapok teltek el azóta, és én hiába reméltem, hogy felbukkansz.

Ám sosem voltam hajlandó elfogadni azt a lehetőséget, hogy nem látlak többé; minden percben erre vártam, mégsem voltam felkészülve rá.

Ismét végigpereg bennem az a pillanatnyi jelenet.

Lassan kavargattam a sűrű, cseppnyi whiskyvel megbolondított forró csokoládét az Abszol úti kis kávézóban, ahova az eső elől húzódtam be, s figyeltem, hogyan nyeli el ez a krémes, édes, bársonyfényű gyönyörűség a kanalat. Kiemeltem belőle, néztem, ahogyan lassan visszazuhan egy csepp a többi közé… pont olyan magányosnak éreztem magam akkor, mint az a csepp.

Apró, szomorkás mosollyal, finoman fektettem a csészealjra a kanalat, s az volt az a pillanat, amikor úgy éreztem, fel kell néznem.

A kávézó ablakát folyamatosan verte-mosta a jéghideg januári eső, képlékeny fátyollal választva el a világtól; de a szétfolyó cseppek torz vibrálása ellenére is pontosan tudtam, hogy Te állsz a túloldalon.

Mostanra rájöttem: a Te pillantásod volt az, ami arra késztetett, hogy felnézzek.

_Akartad_, hogy észrevegyelek. Megvártad, hogy kiüljön a vonásaimra a felismerés, a döbbenet, a hitetlenkedés… azután hoppanáltál.

Ennyi idő után csak egy perc töredékét adtad nekem, de az a töredék felkavarodó érzések, előtörő emlékek kuszaságát hozta magával, és ez az örvény még mindig nem eresztett. Vajon kidob magából, vagy elveszejt? Annyira elmosódott minden… Még mindig úgy érzem, hogy csak a mélyre temetett érzések szabadultak el egy pillanatra, s játszottak velem; pont úgy, mint azon a régi reggelen. De mégis… Azt akarom, hogy valóság legyen.

Hónapokon át hírt sem kaptam felőled, pedig minden létező módon kutattam utánad; ma pedig hirtelen ott álltál, engem néztél, s csak egy üvegtábla választott el bennünket.

Miért így találkozunk újra, Lucius?

Úgy érzem, megőrülök, ha itt maradok a kúria falai között. Talán egy séta segít majd.

Dermesztő, csillagtalan téli éjszaka… Csupán fák sötét sora kísér a néma sétányon. Borsónyira morzsolódott kőzúzalék csikorog a talpam alatt, s már jócskán a park túlsó felén járok, amikor tudatosul bennem: kabát nélkül indultam el.

Újra és újra, aztán megint próbálok rájönni a miértekre, de képtelen vagyok rá. Az érzelmi kuszaság nem szűnik ugyan, de némileg csillapodik; már látom is a fákat magam körül, nem csak tudom, hogy ott vannak. Most már hallom a baglyok huhogását, a szélben összekoccanó ágak tompa zaját.

Megtorpanok, amennyire csak tudom, összehúzom magam, s az ég felé emelem az arcom. Ugyanaz a szél, ami összezördíti az ágakat és a ruhám alá férkőzik, a felhőket tépi… Vagy inkább az én indulataim nyomán sejlik elő a karcsú holdsarló? Perceken át figyelem, hogyan viaskodnak, azután megfordulok. A park nem fogja megválaszolni a kérdéseimet.

A távolban, pontosan velem szemben magas, sötét alak áll mozdulatlanul.

Te vagy az – dobban meg bennem a bizonyosság annak dacára, hogy csak a sziluettedet látom. Csupán egyetlen pillanatra rohan meg a kétség, s vele a félelem, hogy talán egy idegen les rám, ártó szándékkal; ezt azonban elsöpri a tudat, hogy a birtok védelmén senki más nem hatolhat át észrevétlenül. Ez a mi otthonunk.

Egy lépést teszek feléd – Te nem mozdulsz.

Aztán még egy lépés és még egy… aztán még több, s végül már csak karnyújtásnyira állunk egymástól.

Igen, valóban Te állsz előttem. Annyi mindent mondanék, annyi kérdésem van, de minden szó a torkomra forr. Így hát csak nézlek, a szívem dörömböl – talán még te is hallod.

A szívem azt akarja, hogy vessem magam a nyakadba, valami mégis visszatart. Az, hogy szerinted nem illő egy Malfoyhoz – mert már én is az vagyok – az efféle érzelmi kitörés.

Míg azon tanakodom, hogy a szívemre vagy az illemre hallgassak, meleg borul rám egy mozdulatod nyomán. Beburkol a mágiád...

– Küldhettél volna egy baglyot – suttogom aztán.

Nem válaszolsz – miért is tennéd? Képzelhettem bármit; Te nem magyarázkodsz, ugye? Az nem Te lennél. Nézem az arcod, és úgy iszom magamba a látványod, mintha soha többé nem láthatnálak. S talán így is lesz, hiszen nem tudom, mit akarsz, mit vársz tőlem.

Némán figyellek, akaratlanul a változás jeleit kutatva arcodon. Bárhol jártál is, bármi történt veled, nem hagyott rajtad nyomot. Ugyanaz a tekintet, ugyanaz az illat, ugyanaz az apró, konok ív a szád sarkában… A csókod is a régi?

– Hol... – kezdem nagyon halkan, de be már nem fejezem a kérdést, mert látom, ahogy egymásnak feszülnek az ajkaid.

– Ideje bemenni – közlöd, s én nem ellenkezem. Bármiért is maradtál távol, azt már biztosan tudom, hogy nem akarsz, és nem is fogsz róla beszélni.

A szalonba érve, mialatt szétfoszlik a bűbájod, úgy pillantok körbe, mintha először járnék itt; élénkebbnek tűnnek a színek, mint a legragyogóbb napon. Csupán a kandalló őrzi meg komorságát, hiába ég benne a meleget, otthonosság érzetét adó tűz. Túlságosan fájó emlék kapcsolódik hozzá: ott láttalak utoljára.

Ott láttalak ilegutóbb/i – javítom ki magam azonnal. Hiszen hazatértél, itt állsz igazi valódban. Régóta hiányolt illatod újra betölti az orrom, eltompult érzékeim felbizserednek.

A pohárszékhez lépve jeget bűvölök egy pohárba, majd ujjnyi whiskyt töltök rá; átnyújtani azonban már nincs alkalmam. Mögém állsz, ujjaidat a kézfejemre simítod, s finoman elhúzod a pohárról, és magad felé fordítasz.

– Vártál rám? – kérdezed, tekintetedet az enyémbe mélyesztve.

– Minden pillanatban – suttogom, s elégedettséget látok a szemedben, ahogy közelebb hajolsz.

– Kerestél? – mormolod a fülembe, amitől régen érzett, jóleső borzongás fut végig rajtam. Ködbe vész a szalon, a kúria, talán egész Anglia is... csupán te létezel, a közelséged és a tűz, amit bármikor képes vagy felszítani bennem.

– Minden lehetséges módon – lehelem, s azután hosszú időre elfeledteted velem a magányt, féltést, aggodalmat.

Könnyed érintés ébreszt. Ujjaid a karomon sétálnak, néha megtorpannak, hogy aztán újra elinduljanak. Fejem a válladon pihen, tenyeremmel érzem minden szívdobbanásod.

Újra itt vagy hát. Nem csupán káprázat vagy, s nem csak álmodom mindezt.

– Elképzelhetetlenül hiányoztál – suttogom a szoba csendjébe, s még jobban hozzád bújok. – Ha csak egyetlen baglyot küldtél volna...

Abban a pillanatban, mikor megfeszül a tested, már tudom, hogy hibát követtem el; ismét, ugyanazt. Villámgyorsan felülsz, s magadra húzod az inged, de ez a villanásnyi idő is elég ahhoz, hogy észrevegyem a hátadat átszelő vonalat, ami olyan, mintha egy egyenetlen felületre húzta volna egy reszketeg kéz.

Ekkor értek meg mindent.

Egy átokheg.

Vérre – talán élet-halálra – menő harcot vívtál valakivel, aki csak úgy tudott legyőzni, hogy hátba támadott.

Dermedten nézlek, ahogy a visszafojtott indulattól kimért léptekkel átszeled a szobát, és megállsz az ablaknál.

Lehetséges visszamenőleg aggódni, félteni? Elszorul a torkom, ahogy arra gondolok, miféle átok lehetett, ha majdnem két hónap kellett ahhoz, hogy visszatérj hozzám. Ugyanakkor mégsem tudom teljes szívemmel átélni ezt a szorongást, hiszen itt állsz előttem, ugyanolyan egyenes háttal, szinte ugyanolyan tökéletesen, mint amilyennek mindig is láttalak.

– Nem állt módomban – tájékoztatsz színtelen hangon, már-már hidegen.

Dühös vagy. Rám, mert azt gondolod, olyasmit követelek, amihez nincs jogom? Nem. Te _magadra_ vagy dühös; mert szembesültél azzal, hogy nem lehetsz örök győztes, hogy a legprecízebb számításaidba is csúszhat hiba. Ennek következménye a heg, amit magadon viselsz.

Most már tudom, mi történt veled, s egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy kicsúszna a számon a kérdés, hogy miért nem tudhattam róla, már arra is ismerem a választ.

Egyetlen szó: a büszkeség.

Nem engeded meg magadnak, hogy ne tökéletesnek lássalak. Azt gondolod, összedőlne a kép, amit kialakítottál magadról, s ha így lenne, többé már nem tisztelnélek, nem néznék fel rád.

Megszüntetve a köztünk lévő távolságot a hátadhoz simulok, és a válladra hajtom a fejem.

– Megesküdtünk, Lucius – suttogom. – Fogadalmat tettünk, hogy bármi történjék is, segítjük egymást. Fáj és sért, hogy megfosztottál ettől... de egy percig sem bánom, mert visszakaptalak.

Tudom, ha csak egyetlen szóval többet mondanék, már a méltóságodat taposnám sárba. Hiszen értem volt az egész; hogy én ne csalódjam benned. Hogy mindig azt az erős, határozott Luciust lássam, akit megismertem, és aki társául választott egy életre. A tökéletes, megingathatatlan jellemű férfit, a nagy erejű mágust, téged.

A férjemet.

Elmosolyodom, ahogy ugrásra kész izmaid lassan ellazulnak, s ezzel együtt simulnak el bennem a zűrzavar hullámai. Újra csend van belül, nyugalom. Megkésett, de annál teljesebb békesség. Visszakaptalak. Visszajöttél hozzám.

Lehet bármilyen hideg a hajnal, ami lassan ránk köszön, nem érzem a fagyot. Újra a régi erővel lobog bennem a tűz, ami az elmúlt hetekben szinte már csak parázsként pislákolt.

Ismét az a Narcissa vagyok, aki akkor voltam, mielőtt a zöld lángok közé léptél. Elégedett vagyok.

Boldog.

De ahogy fény sem létezik árnyék nélkül, úgy bennem is ott lapul a félsz: ugye, nem lesz több ilyen...?

**VÉGE**


End file.
